


沙那多的河

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *一个喜欢ghs、缺爱、有毒的黑皮人男的故事*有未成年情节*写oc又涩又苦，多给点评论转发，老爷们
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“乖孩子。把你宝贵的一切，都赠予我。我就会一直爱你的……”

醒了。  
是被蝉鸣吵醒的。  
才刚入夏，迫不及待的蝉就叫个不停。  
沙那多从床上醒来时，半身已经失去知觉，低头朝侧看去，原来是一个还在睡梦中的青年正跨骑在他右侧身上。  
青年也醒了。  
是被沙那多不耐烦地推醒的。  
“你怎么还在，不是说了让你昨晚就走的吗？”  
“嗯？”青年叫做莱茵，皮肤白皙的人族。他伸懒腰的声音与蝉鸣相比，真不知哪个更让沙那多讨厌。少年摸了摸嘴角的液痕，道：“昨晚？明明都做到快天亮了，你也好意思赶我走？”  
沙那多眯起眼睛回想，似乎确实有这回事。既然名叫莱因的少年被他折腾到如此狼狈，心头的起床气自然也就平息了。沙那多懒洋洋地躺在床上，暗思着用什么借口劝莱因早些离开。  
“亏我还一厢情愿的，想今早亲自叫你起床呢！”  
莱因舔了舔嘴唇，向沙那多摸来。  
一间空房，四扇窗户，晌午的阳光从斜窗射入，落在沙那多蜜色的胸膛上。他的眼睫毛在阳光下如同金绒，眼深鼻翘，淡淡肌肉纹路延伸进一床单薄的夏季被单，莱因就像潜水者，钻入被单下变成一团隆起。  
那隆起慢吞吞地朝沙那多游来。  
被含住的瞬间，沙那多不禁皱了皱眉。进来过度纵欲，阴茎已经变得不再敏感了，被火热的口腔包裹着，也只能感受到讷讷的快感。莱因吞吐地很勤快，没过一会儿，挣扎出水面，嘴唇上还挂着一缕银丝。莱因转过身，掰开屁股，迫不及待地坐了上去。  
“啊……还是你的这根肉棒……好大！我最喜欢了！”  
“有那么舒服吗？”  
“呜噫噫！”那瘦小的屁股和沙那多想象的差不多，没什么肌肉的臀瓣上下晃动着，中间已经变成个深红色的肉洞。莱因兴奋到病态的声音，这才稍微引起沙那多的性趣。他继续缠绵地叫着：“又快、又快要，高潮了！”  
沙那多开始小幅度地向上挺腰。到了夏天，他不想出汗，连最爱做的滥交都稍微收敛了，看在莱因是他老相识的份上，这才稍微做工。阴茎很大，比他见过的所有人族都要大，得天独厚的优势让他最招这些好色男孩的喜欢。稍微挺腰就干到阳心了。  
“又被你那个——磨，啊啊！”  
才不出十分钟，莱因就被插得射了。两人不是情侣，也便没有后戏的兴致。沙那多本来就没有泄欲的打算，映着下身下床去了浴室。莱因倒在柔软的床里，像是一个有呼吸饥渴症结果跳上岸后爽死的鱼。房间很小，一切都在视线距离内，沙那多从淋浴房里看他。  
早上也缴货了，他到底什么时候走呢。沙那多心想。  
他先用水浇湿头发，然后开始搓洗泡沫，再一睁眼，莱因已经穿上衣服，贴在玻璃外欣赏他。  
“沙那多，你好自恋啊。居然把那个地方洗得如此仔细。”  
“不洗干净会发炎。”  
沙那多的会阴和阴茎处有穿孔，用金属链连在一起。他的床伴之中，上方的做爱的时候愿意用这个折磨他，下方的被这东西折磨得欲仙欲死。将皮褶内外都洗干净，水温稍热，已蒸红了他的脸。  
沙那多实在是不想再忍，便直问：“你打算什么时候走呢？”  
“啊？不可以跟着你吗？”莱因一脸难为情：“我刚和男友分手了，这时正没处去。”  
沙那多关掉花洒，用毛巾草草擦过身体，挑了一件白色衬衫配黑色长裤穿上。他接下来几天都不打算动武，所以不打算穿盔甲。到了夏季的时候，防护者的报酬格外高，都是因为罩在铁盔里容易中暑的缘故。  
“诶，可惜我接下来几天要出城，我倒是会想你的……”  
沙那多一脸不舍地吻了吻莱因的脸颊，违心地说。  
“出城？我能一起去吗？”  
这个经验不足的小赤魔，带在身边可派不上一点用场。暖床倒是可以，但沿途且用且换总比莱因一个有趣。  
“我要去参加一个学者论坛——野生植物在野战治疗中的广泛应用，你不会感兴趣的吧？”  
见莱因赌气地咬着指甲，沙那多便知道这话术生效了。  
“你什么时候成学者了？”  
“夏季特供。”  
“也对，你是萨雷安人，萨雷安人就喜欢搞这东西。”  
两人在门口厮磨了一阵，互相做了许多彼此压根没打算履行的甜蜜约定。沙那多揉了揉莱因已经发松的屁股，闹得让面红耳赤，才终于得以关上门独处。  
一个人的世界里，盛夏的天气是变幻无常的，一场暴雨浇哑了蝉鸣。沙那多躺回床上，点燃了一根香烟，侧着身将头歪在床外抽。他仰着眉毛，看着脚上一双崭新的优质皮鞋，是前段时间一起喝酒的男人送给他的。  
他深吸了一口烟，满满呼出，想起一些萨雷安旧事。像这样的奢侈品，小时候的他未曾留意过其价值，只记得家里的仆人都穿这样的鞋。  
“嘶——嗯嗯嗯！”  
潮湿的长发落入颈窝，让他痒得打了个哆嗦，回忆也由此中断了。  
雨停了，蝉声再度响起，气温稍微降下少许，楼下传来朦胧的女人喊声。  
“沙那多，你又在屋里抽烟了！”  
沙那多连忙将烟头熄灭，一脚送进床底。旅店的老板娘怒气冲冲地冲上楼来，敲开门，正巧碰上一身正装手挂红色风衣的沙那多。这是一个高大男子，蓝眼睛水波荡漾，笑容满面，让人一下子忘记嘴边的话了。  
沙那多将一点零钱塞给老板娘，便下楼了。  
“没抽烟呀，是您锅上的奶茶糊了！”  
“别让我再撞见你，沙那多！”  
“可能不会再见了。房钱付到月底，如果在那之前我没回来，就把我的行李都扔了吧！”  
沙那多冲到门口，跨上一只租来的陆行鸟，两脚一夹朝着目的地出发了。  
出城的路上，他看到杂货铺正进了几箱新鲜的香橙，几个淌到路边，被陆行鸟锋利的脚抓踏碎，喷起一股橘色的甜沫；看到一个女人正因为男人偷情而吵架，情人竟然是一只哥布林，沿着石墙爬到屋顶逃走了；看到莱因，本身穿红色制服趾高气昂地走着，目瞪口呆的看着自己从身旁跑过，顿时委屈起来，朝离开的地方大喊：  
“你要回来啊！”  
可惜沙那多从不回头。  
自从记忆中的萨雷安破灭，他的命途便永远有去无回了。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

沙那多像是一股从海上扑向陆地的肆无忌惮的季风，沿着海岸线奔走，从利姆萨·罗敏萨一直到黄金港。  
这时正是黄金港的好时节，港口里无数洁白可爱的帆船簇拥着远道而来的商舰。到了夜晚，虽然炎热，蚊虫又猖獗，人却不因此恼火。天空中总有大小烟花红绿交映着，不是这家的婴儿办了满月宴，就是那家商铺开业大吉。  
沙那多换上一身宽松的淡红色浴衣，在大街小巷间穿梭，神色匆忙又有些许慌张。他频频回头，终于看见一间门楣灰暗的粮油小店，并未敲门，便二话不说钻了进去。  
店已经打烊了，有两个伙计正在矮桌边吃饭。一个是年轻瘦小的东方人，一人魁梧高大，蹲着的样子像是块方形的暗红色岩石。他俩见一个披头散发的人突然闯进来，都捧碗鼓着腮帮子，目瞪口呆。  
沙那多惊喜地大叫：“焰一郎，你果然在这里！”  
高大魁梧的男人先回过神来，将嘴里的面嚼碎咽下，很丧气地说：“你是怎么找到我的？”  
“我连着问了三家店铺有没有一个爱赊账的鲁加男人，头发是红色的，佩戴一把廉价同田贯制武士刀。他们都口径一致说有这么个人，现在躲在松屋。我就一路寻过来了。”  
“啊——我都已经退隐江湖了！”焰一郎直觉沙那多的出现，恐怕会再将他卷入某种纷争中，赶紧埋头吃面。  
“我旅途顺路来探访老友，你怎就这种态度？”  
“看我现在这幅落魄模样，无颜见你啊，美人儿！”  
坐在一旁的白瘦伙计，听焰一郎这样说，不由得浑身打了个哆嗦。沙那多这才注意到他。这是他家的地界，焰一郎是他的伙计，沙那多是不速之客，大可敲锣报官，而他却不敢直视沙那多。缩着脖颈，圆眼镜后的一双眼睛看上去纯良又怯懦。  
“这是？”  
“这是俺的少东家，清显少爷。沙那多，清显少爷不是和你一路的，你可不要为难老实人。”  
“噢——”  
沙那多眯起眼睛，瞧瞧焰一郎，又瞧了瞧老实男人。他走到门外，左右看了看，然后锁上门，端着板凳坐到清显身边。  
清显抬眼，在眼镜框的掩护下偷偷瞄了沙那多一眼。这个男人肌肉很结实，十有八九和焰一郎同是行会里挂牌的冒险者。他的形象很散漫，随身也没有携带堪称武器的家伙，可光是挨着坐就给人压迫感。那双蓝眼睛目光交汇了一瞬，险些要落入某种圈套里。  
“什么面啊，给我也吃一口吧。”  
“沙那多，快回去你的地界。”  
“好可惜，是荞麦面。我不喜欢荞麦……”  
“直说吧，这次又是为什么事？”  
“单纯拜访而已……”沙那多撅起嘴唇，直勾勾地盯着碗里浮起的面条。  
“清显少爷，明早是不是要去码头。”  
“没错。拉诺西亚小麦到了，多得你帮忙，我俩一趟就能全搬回来。”  
“焰一郎，这些年你有没有想过萨雷安的事？”  
“有过。”  
沙那多笑了，笑眼盈盈地说：“我俩以前住的那栋小楼，听说现在被改建成遗孤事务中心了。”  
“噢，那未免也太小了点。”  
“你有没有想过回去看看？”  
“最近吗？没钱，也没有功夫，走不开的。”  
清显停下筷子，低垂着头，专心听他两人讲话。  
“你看，今年学者战略研讨会在萨雷安举行，还寄给我两张入场券。旅途寂寞，我正好缺一位旅友，差旅与住宿全包，不如你同我一起去，如何？”  
“你找不到别人了？”焰一郎注视着紧掩的门：“似乎有人追随着你呢。”  
“焰一郎先生，明天似乎要下雨了，饭后记得将竹席铺好。”  
“我们坐船三晚上能到了。只可惜海上风很大，公海上消失的人——比如像我这样，会有人去追寻下落吗？”  
“你先请回吧，我和清显少爷要忙了。”  
焰一郎将沙那多送出门去，果然见到街角站着一个人，似乎是尾随沙那多而来的。但他看上去不像是要为非作歹的模样，焰一郎便毫无顾虑地送沙那多走了。  
天上的红霞异常显眼，果然有要下雨的预兆。  
他将门窗紧锁，粮食袋挨个紧紧束好。做事有些粗糙，总要清显清点过一遍才算过关。过上清贫朴实的生活后，焰一郎就不再接触过酒肉声色。帝国败了多玛，黄金港地区的帝国人纷纷撤退，战线向东推去。百夫长之职在战后已是人格上的污点，叫焰一郎好生惭愧，一般的镖局或酒楼都不予雇佣。  
像样的军装与华服都拿去典当了，如今能剧院里上演《飞燕太子大战帝国军》，帝国军长的戏服正是他曾经的军服。他在场外看过几次，帝国军被夸张得很邪佞而愚昧，似乎也无不妥。暴雨将至，他想起将衣服收拾出来，看看有没有虫蛀。  
第二日，港口被云毯笼罩，码头积水泥泞。焰一郎一早来到码头上，不往商船走去，却在人群中寻找一个银色长发的身影。  
左右环顾一番，终于看见一个高个男人打着黑伞正等待登船。焰一郎走过去将伞夺过，替他打着。  
沙那多看来人是焰一郎，十分惊喜：“还以为你不会来了。”  
“清显少爷人很好，给我放假了。”  
“他似乎很不情愿你跟我走，你是怎样跟他解释的？”  
焰一郎笑而不语，推着沙那多叫他跟紧前进的队伍。  
“怎么说的？”  
“我说比起拉诺西亚小麦，你更需要我罢了。”  
“叫你说的，我好像只比小麦值钱一点啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈……难道不是吗？”焰一郎向沙那多伸手，将他拉上船：“那个尾随你的赤魔法师呢？”  
“他肯定没料到我临时订了船票，追不上我的。”  
“沙那多，你朝岸上看看有没有他的身影，挥手向他道别吧！”  
“不，会再见才要道别。他不会再见到我了！”  
船渐渐离岸，焰一郎揽着沙那多站在甲板上。一声汽轮机的轰鸣，惊飞无数白色海鸥，碧蓝的海水激起白色的泡沫，有人离别，有人归乡，许多未说完的话语埋葬在碧浪下。  
雨也停了，云壳之间裂开一道金光，照耀在甲板上。焰一郎将他唯一的黑绒帽摘下，扔向大海。  
在他看不见的地方，沙那多的双眼竟渐渐泛红了。  
两人被安排在豪华阳台套房，既不用忍受下层加班的阴湿，也不用在船尾闻青磷水刺鼻的气味。室内宽敞明亮，配有雪杉木衣柜与皮质沙发，一切都是米白色。一盘冬贝利造型的点心摆在茶几上，焰一郎眼睁睁地看着沙那多咬下巧克力冬贝利的头，不由得皱起眉来。  
沙那多拉着焰一郎就要往床边走，焰一郎问：“还白天呢，就要做这种事？”  
“那你昨晚同清显少爷做了吗？”  
“没有，我俩不是那种关系。”  
“那你前晚做了吗？”  
“也没有。”  
沙那多已经开始解焰一郎的裤袋，手在那处隆起的地方摸着。  
“真的好落魄啊，焰一郎。以前还认识不少交际花，现在人家恐怕觉得和你扯上关系都很掉价。”  
“是啊。这个故事告诉我们，不要在洪流中站错队。”  
焰一郎扒开沙那多，将裤子重新提好，想去甲板上透透气。上层甲板上尽是贵妇老头，只有朝下看，在那落满鸟粪的地方，才有些俊男靓女，在海风下压着遮阳帽接吻。焰一郎这孔武有力的壮年男子，没过一会儿就受到少妇抛来的媚眼。在这地方，没人知道他的过往，人们都只想消遣、猎艳，又或是暗杀，行驶至公海后将人从甲板上推下去。  
焰一郎原以为黄金时代又要到来了，没想到才行出不到一百海里，他就晕了船。反胃感一连持续了几日，以至于他都没福气享受高档餐点了，跟侍者要来甜度不够淘汰给下等舱的酸橙子，连皮一起啃了，才不至于呕吐到脱水。  
他摇摇晃晃地回到屋里，撞见沙那多正与一个不认识的男人躺在一起。两人衣着尚且还算完整，但不知为何，那男人撞见焰一郎，还以为是伴侣回来了，惨叫一声，从床上滚了下来。  
沙那多噗嗤一下笑了出来，焰一郎晕晕地说：“不要管我，你们继续。”  
男人从地上捡起什么，就想要跑。焰一郎本想贴心地为他俩把门关上，没想到竟让男人误以为他要发难，两腿一软瘫坐在地。  
“哎……我又不是他的老公。”  
焰一郎抬起沉沉的眼皮去看，原来男人手里捏着的是本使用感满满的素描本。  
“焰一郎，一定是你的外表吓到这位先生了。”  
“真的，连情侣都不是。”  
“你们……这是仙人跳！”  
“跳你……你觉得自己很有钱么。”  
沙那多不忍陌生人如此担惊受怕，走下床去将男人扶了出门。他在焰一郎身边坐下，靠在他身上。  
“真抱歉，打扰了你的好事。”  
“太客气了。”  
沙那多想去吻焰一郎，焰一郎错开脸去，颇为羞涩地说：“别，刚刚吐过，嘴里还酸着呢。”  
沙那多就改亲他的脸颊，抚摸他的胸膛。焰一郎很舒服，任由沙那多触碰，只是没有情欲。  
“沙那多，为什么偏要叫上我？”  
“因为我觉得在我认识的人里，你最可靠。”  
“怎么可能。”焰一郎的语调深沉，说：“你的话我不敢全信，我也很怕你作弄人的本事。”  
焰一郎将下巴抵在沙那多的头顶，问：“第一次见到你，你便是这样。已经快十年过去，你只变得更蛊惑人心，更无常缥缈。你是不是一生下来就这么坏，沙那多？”  
“当然不是。”沙那多抬起头来，想为自己辩解些什么。他沉思了一秒，突然兴冲冲地问：“焰一郎，你想不想听我小时候的事？”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望大家会喜欢我的oc们：）


	3. Chapter 3

中庭设有喷泉，是陈旧的白色大理石风格建筑，其间种着许多棕榈树与芭蕉树。即便是在学者辈出的萨雷安，这家主人也可以堪称拥有独一无二的审美。  
一个少年正在喷泉下戏水。他将一段白色的布绸系在腰间，像灵活的水鸟一般在浅水中潜游。大理石水池边，三位保姆一字排开，关照着他的安全。这位小少爷在水下吐着气泡，一会儿像海豚，一会儿像青蛙，从芭蕉叶裂开的绿色缝隙里偷看着仆人们。看似自在又活泼，实际上相当孤独，府中上下没有和他年纪相近的孩子，父母出远门进行以太动向调查，少说有两个月没曾回来过。  
少年游累了，走上岸来，几个保姆簇拥而上，为他擦拭头发，更换干衣。  
“您觉得冷吗？”  
“不冷，只是困了，想睡午觉呢。”  
少年打了个哈欠，倒在躺椅上，仿佛无忧无虑的天神，就要睡去。一旁的仆人已举起羽毛扇，为他轻轻摇着，驱除梦中燥热。  
许久之后，少年被轻柔地唤醒，睁开眼来，一个体态圆润的中年女精灵举着点心对她说：“沙那多少爷，您的新老师已经到门口了。”  
少年揉了揉睡眼，将纸杯蛋糕推开。放在往常，他对甜食有着极度的迷恋，此刻却焦虑又抵触。换做别的少年，被强迫跟着家庭教师上课，一定要打滚耍赖，可沙那多从小生活在百依百顺的环境下，连叛逆反抗的气焰都被细致却毫无温情的疼爱给磨没了。他不情愿地跟女仆来到了前庭，见到家庭教师的时候，眼睛尚没完全睁开。  
“沙那多，这是你的新老师亚伦。”  
沙那多听见年老又严肃的黑衣管家说，下意识地就去鞠躬相迎。抬起眼来，看见一个年轻的精灵族男子站在面前，目测不过二十多岁，身着廉价的法式长袍。  
“ 从今天就要跟我一起学钢琴了，沙那多。”  
学钢琴，多么可以地附庸风雅啊，沙那多心想。如果他有选择的自由，他要学竖琴，学口笛，像吟游诗人一样行至一处，坐地就能吟唱英雄诗谣，路人都会被他的歌声吸引，围过来打赏喝彩。而钢琴只能在宴会厅里才能上演，来欣赏的人一个个都正襟危坐，也是附庸风雅而来，乐曲、作曲者一概不知，将钢琴声当作社交的背景音。  
此时的沙那多，逆来顺受的性格已初露端倪。他并不喜欢这位名为亚伦的钢琴家教，却仍老老实实地跟在身后进了琴房。  
“你有多大了，进魔法学院了没有？”  
亚伦拉开琴盖，这是一架还未被使用过的钢琴。品牌十分高级，木材来自木刻行会的上等货，制作出自当地有名的雕金师傅之手，配给初学者，有些暴殄天物了。  
“还没。”  
亚伦从少年的语气中听出一点抵触劲儿，笑着问：“不想学钢琴，是被父母逼的？”  
沙那多局促不安地在钢琴凳上挪了挪屁股。他只有一米六出头的身高，比钢琴老师矮上许多。亚伦按照自己的腿长把琴凳拉开，以至于沙那多的脚几乎碰不到踏板。  
“以前有过基础吗？”  
沙那多缩在琴凳里，一言不发，头颅像颗熟透的黑李子一样低垂着。亚伦轻轻地啧了一声，将节拍器和乐谱摆好，见沙那多仍旧毫无反应，就去抓他的手。  
沙那多瞬间将手藏了起来，背在身后。  
“快一点，我们该开始了。”  
亚伦看了一眼空旷而豪华的琴房，又把眼神放回沙那多身上。从琴房的落地窗也能看到中庭的喷泉，身穿白色长衣的仆人们，正缓慢优雅地以网子打捞池水中的落叶。他整了整过时宽松的长衫，有一次探向沙那多的手。  
“呃、呃……”  
沙那多发出了不情愿的声音，肩膀都跟着扭动起来。亚伦的大手就像是在溶洞的岩峰里捕捉一只灵活的白鱼，终于一用力抓住了。他将沙那多的手拉起来，也不管是不是力气弄痛了少年，就将他的手按在了琴键上。  
“咚”的一声刺耳的琴响。  
“今天我们来学最基本的，把手放在这。”  
亚伦紧盯着沙那多发顶，黑色头在瘦弱的肩膀的衬托下显得有点大。沙那多看上去害羞而紧张，两肩紧绷，脸也跟着红热起来。  
亚伦也被这少年影响得跟着紧张，并非他对自己的琴技缺乏信心。他年纪不到三十，但不缺在酒馆和私人宴会上演奏的经验。教人却是头一回，原本是不屑于做钢琴老师的，只因听说这家的薪水很不错，才不得不为五斗米折腰的。得到这份工作，还是妥了基层关系才把自己推荐到那个死板的老管家面签。  
亚伦看了看自己狰狞的手指，也不知道这个叫沙那多的少年会不会背后告他的黑状，要是被这个小子从中作梗失去了这份工作，下个月的温饱可就不保了。  
撤退的势头在萨雷安愈发明显了， 有关系的高级学者和科研人员早就开始联系三大城邦寻找新工作，到现在留下的都是些别无去处、借着城市曾经的光辉吃老本的。沙那多的家坐落在龙堡内陆低地的深山老林里，走进庭院的大门，仿佛置身世外桃源一般，完全感觉不到外面战争的腥风血雨对这里造成了什么影响。  
这下亚伦不得不耐着性子讨好沙那多，放软声音问：“如果你不想学琴，想做什么呢？”  
“好疼哟……”  
“对不起，以后不会在这样对你了。”亚伦只想让沙那多赶紧按照他的意愿做事，接着说：“那你想要做什么，想要玩耍嘛？我可以陪你玩，之后就跟我乖乖学钢琴吧。”  
“不是……我又不是小孩子。”沙那多跳起眼看他，虹膜很大，眼睛里蓝多白少。沙那多小声嘟囔着：“我也不是贪玩……你和他们都一样。”  
“我和他们一样？”亚伦看向窗外的佣人，他们这会儿已经没在工作了，没了管家的监视，一个个躺在水池边的长椅上。显而易见，这家中的小主人沙那多是震不住这些人的。亚伦问：“他们对你不好吗？”  
沙那多摇了摇头，小心翼翼地把手收回背后。亚伦忍不住叹息一声，感觉这个小孩很矫情。这下沙那多更是躲闪了，恨不得赶紧从琴凳上逃走。  
“你想吃糖吗？”  
亚伦在口袋里摸到一块硬物，掏出来一看，原来是酒馆收银台前放的那种廉价清口糖，糖纸都破了一半，实在是拿不出手。  
沙那多点了点头。  
“诶，怎么会这样？”  
“可……可以吃吗？”沙那多取下亚伦手中的糖，拨开糖纸塞进嘴里，用侧脸裹着。  
“你平时都没有糖吃吗？”  
亚伦没想到已经十五六岁的少年居然在吃糖这件事上像才几岁的小孩一样痴迷。  
“嗯……幻术师说我的牙齿天生不好，所以一般不可以吃糖。”  
亚伦这才发现，沙那多的牙齿的确白而整齐，一看就知道花了不少金。他浑身上下摸了摸，找不到第二颗糖了。  
“我以后每次上课的时候都给你带糖来，这样你愿意跟我学钢琴吗？”  
沙那多眼珠转了转，仍旧摇头。他眼睛一亮，露出了与年纪不符的狡猾，说：“如果每次只练半个小时，并且每次都给我带不一样味道的，那倒是可以。”  
“好……好吧。”  
亚伦不得不妥协了，捏住沙那多松懈的手，重新放回琴键上。  
“那你可要认真学，否则验收成果的时候，你爸爸不满意辞退了我，以后就没有糖吃了。”  
“嘻嘻……我爸爸不会回来的，妈妈也不会回来。他们已经半年没有回过家了，我们上次见，还是我坐飞空艇去乌尔达哈见的。”  
“你们家会搬去乌尔达哈？”  
“不知道呢……乌尔达哈，或者格里达尼亚。但是他俩似乎想让我在这读完书再去，萨雷安的导师仍然是最优秀的。”  
沙那多心不在焉地跟着亚伦敲琴键。他果然没什么音乐天赋，亚伦本也不打算教会他多么难的曲子。  
沙那多笑了，似乎开始觉得弹琴有些意思了。  
亚伦这才发现，这个少年黑发蓝眼，皮肤脆弱而白皙，还很甜美好看。他与沙那多的眼神突然相遇，沙那多羞涩地挑开了，手下的音节也突然乱了节奏，好像很不习惯成年人对他如此关注。  
这也许是个缺爱的孩子啊，亚伦心想。

tbc


End file.
